Til The End Of Time
by FrameOfHeaven
Summary: It was his first mission and he wanted to do it right. But what he finds on his first mission wasn't what he had expected at all. And what is happening after that is something he never had allowed himself to hope for... Shield Academy AU. Includes the whole Team (But heavily SkyeWard). Not the best summary, but give it a try :D


**Agents of Shield fanfiction – Til The End Of Time**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, I sadly do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel and ABC! I will still have fun playing with them though : ) This fic could contain _**spoilers **_for pretty much the whole show, so don't read it if you haven't watched the show!

**A/N****: **This fanfiction takes place in a different Universe than the show and has a completely different storyline (Shield academy and definitely **AU)**. I'm not sure how long this is going to be (depends on Feedback and on how much ideas/time I have :D), but it will definitely have multiple chapters. This fic is going to include pretty much all the main characters of the show: (Skye, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson and May) and also other characters like Hunter, Bobbi, Mac, Fury, Natasha and Clint. It is still going to be heavily SkyeWard centric, because I'm still shipping them :S I'm hoping to update this as often as possible, but it heavily depends on how many ideas I have and how much time I'll find, since I have school and other real life stuff to attend. I hope you'll like this story and aren't too hard on me, since I'm still learning and English isn't my native language! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – The first job**

**Saturday – 2****nd**** April 2008 – 00:30a.m **

**Shield Academy – Boys dorm – Room 13 **

Ward was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep and he didn't know why. Sure he had his first assignment tomorrow, but that wasn't a reason to be nervous, was it? Coulson had told him that it was going to be an easy job and even though Ward would never admit it out loud, he was thankful for that. From what May and Coulson had told him he apparently had to bring something in that was important to Shield and how hard could that be?

**Saturday – 2****nd**** April 2008 – 7:00a.m**

**Shield Academy - Coulson's office**

_*Knock knock_***** \- _"Come on in Ward_." – Coulson said, while looking up from his desk. The door opened and Ward came in with an unreadable expression etched across his face. _"Good morning Ward, how are you doing?"_ – Coulson asked him, giving him a light smile. _"Good morning, Sir, I am fine thanks."_\- Coulson could see that Ward was a little bit tense and knew how it was to get your first assignment. _"No reason to be nervous, Grant. This is going to be an easy job, trust me. You'll just have to bring in some hacker that..."_\- _"Wait a hacker? I thought I had to get some object or something. You didn't tell me that I was going to take a person in to custody!"_ – Ward interrupted Coulson, slight panic swinging within his voice. _"Don't worry Grant. May will be in a range of 200 meters and all time and the hacker is apparently just someone that lives in his van on his own. Just get him to the car and May will take over from there on."_ – Coulson said while giving Ward a reassuring smile. _"Alright, sure can't be that hard."  
_– Ward said slightly embarrassed that he lost his composure there for a moment. _"It won't. I promise. Meet May outside in 15 minutes, if you are ready…  
And Ward try not to scare the hacker off immediately, we don't want this to get public."_ – _"Yes Sir, eh and thank you."_

Ward left the office and made his way back to his room, where he got ready for the mission. After that he made his way through the hallways and down towards the main entrance, only stopping to grab a cereal bar from the vending machine and sliding it into his pocket. He didn't know long this mission was going to take and he hadn't really eaten that much this morning. May was already waiting outside, sitting in the black SUV. He got in and after some brief words from the both of them, they drove off.

* * *

**Saturday - 2nd April- 7:45a.m **

**Somewhere in L.A. – Shield SUV**

A good 30 minutes later May stopped the car in a side street. "Alright. The van is parked in an alley a hundred meters from here. The mission is simple: Take the hacker into custody and return to this car without attracting too much attention." – May stated. After seeing the slight nervousness in Ward's eyes she added: _"I'll be monitoring you from here and if you have any problems I'll come and help you."_ Ward nodded and got out of the car. He made his way towards the alley May had pointed to earlier and entered it. He immediately spotted the van that was parked there and walked towards it. He couldn't see anyone inside and he wasn't sure how to precede.  
Should he knock or just try to open it? He decided that it probably wasn't a smart idea to warn the one inside by knocking so he slid the side door of the van open, ready to be attacked and to fight back. What he didn't expect was to find a brunette girl, probably around his age sleeping on a mattress, covered by a blanket…

* * *

**Saturday - 2****nd**** April – 7:45a.m **

**Somewhere in L.A. – Skye's Van**

Skye was sleeping peacefully inside her van when she was suddenly awaken by the sound of the side door of her van opening. She shot up, shouting: _"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me in the middle of the night?"_ Skye looked up to see a tall guy with brown hair standing next to her van with a baffled expression etched across his face. She couldn't deny that he was extremely good looking: tall, muscular, deep brown eyes and god damn… these cheekbones.  
Right in that moment Skye realized that she was only wearing a tank top and quickly covered herself with her blanket. Ward stared down at her, for a moment completely forgetting what he was here for and losing himself in her big, brown eyes that could give bambi a run for its money. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was a small half Asian half white mixed person and had long brown hair that was a little bit tousled since she was sleeping before. Ward realized that he hadn't said anything yet and that he was just staring down at her. He shook the puzzled expression of his face and answered: _"Ugh…Eh…I'm Agent Ward from Shield and you will have to come with me."_ Skye was confused. _"What? No! Why should I go with you? I don't even know you!" _– She exclaimed.  
She tried to close the door of her van once again, but he was quicker… and stronger. He quickly grabbed her wrist, turned her around and handcuffed her hands on her back, before she could even react. He then pulled her out of the van and holding her right arm with a strong grip. _"Hey. Argh. You are hurting me!"_ – Skye said strangling against his grip. But he was to strong and held her seemingly without any trouble.  
Ward didn't want to be that rude, but he didn't know what else to do and when she tried to close the door his training just kicked in. _"I'm sorry. But I have orders to bring you in."_ – He explained feeling bad that he was so rude. _"If you stop trying to escape, I can loosen the grip on you."_ – Ward quickly added.  
_"What do you want from me? And where are you taking me?"_ – Skye asked giving up on trying to escape his hands. He loosened his grip and if her hands weren't handcuffed on her back his touch would have almost felt nice. _"I don't know what we want from you. I'm just following orders and my order is to take you into custody and back to Coulson. This is my first assignment and would be glad if you wouldn't ruin it. I…"_ – Ward stopped talking. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to tell her any of this.  
She was probably a criminal and he shouldn't have to justify his actions in front of her. Skye heard the honesty in his voice and found that he was kind of cute, if that's even possible, given the circumstances. _"Well, fine. Can I at least get dressed or do you want to drag me through the streets half naked_?" – She said, turning around, trying to sound annoyed. She was enjoying the red that was staring up his face and his eyes that shot down to her boobs for only a split second, but still long enough for her to notice. _"Eh…Sure. Yeah. I guess that makes sense."_ – Ward said before opening her handcuffs and allowing her to close the door of her van after entering it.

He stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to come back out. – _"Ward, is everything alright? What's taking you so long?"_ – Ward heard May's voice over his earcomm.  
_"Eh. Everything is fine. We'll be there in a minute."_ – He answered, moving back and forth in front of the van. After a short while the door of the van opened once again and Ward could see Skye coming out of it, now dressed in a grey sweater and blue jeans. _"Are you ready?"_ \- Ward asked her, crossing his arms and unsure if he should handcuff her again or not. _"You are kidnapping me and you are seriously asking me if I am ready?"-_ Skye asked him, snorting slightly. He shrugged with his shoulders, unsure what to reply to that. _"You are an idiot."_ – Skye exclaimed, rolling her eyes, before closing the door of her van and walking next to him so he could handcuff her or whatever.  
She knew that she wasn't able to escape him anyway and she was also interested to find out more about him. To her pleasant surprise, he didn't handcuff herself again,  
but instead taking hold of her right arm. But his grip was gentle this time and Skye found it to be a nice feeling. He led her down the alley towards where May had parked the SUV.

* * *

**Saturday - 2nd April- 8:10a.m **

**Somewhere in L.A. – Shield SUV**

Ward opened the door and Skye sat in the back seat. He closed the door and made his way over to the co-driver's seat. _"What took you so long and why isn't she handcuffed?"_ – May asked Ward with a curious voice. _"Eh. She needed to get dressed and… ugh… I didn't think handcuffs were necessary."-_ Ward tried to explain, not really feeling comfortable right now. May's eyes widened. _"She needed to get dressed?"_ – She asked, really interested in Ward's answer.  
But before he could answer, Skye quickly helped him explain. It was funny seeing him like this, but she also felt bad for him. _"First of all, my name is Skye and secondly, because your T-1000 here had to come this early in the morning, I was currently asleep like every normal person would be on a Saturday and since I'm not sleeping in normal clothes like you probably do, I had to get dressed." _May and Ward both looked at her with a puzzled expression. Ward was shocked. He had never seen anyone talk like that to May before and was pretty impressed. May wasn't used to people speaking like this to her either and while she would never admit it out loud, she liked it when people had the guts to do it. The expression on Ward's face was priceless as well. His normally so emotionless face, that could almost rival her own, was now fulfilled with amazement, confusion and something she could not quiet define.  
_"Fine."_ – May said before starting the car and beginning to drive. She added: _"Coulson is waiting for you in his office. But you should use the side entrance since this mission is highly classified and no one can know about it. Understood?" _– She looked towards Ward who was now looking very serious, he nodded. _"Of course."  
_ After roughly 10 minutes of silence Skye could hear that her stomach was making loud noises. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Ward heard it too and remembered the cereal bar he still had inside of his jacket. He pulled it out and handed it to Skye. _"Here."_ – He told her, giving her a shy smile. Skye blushed slightly. _"Thank you."_  
– She exclaimed, before looking away. May didn't say anything, pretending she hadn't noticed a thing, but finding the scene adorable.


End file.
